House of Psyche
The House of Psyche (サイキーの家 Saikii no ie) is a group of Mythsetian magic users who specialize in telekinesis and telepathy hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. They are one of the Island Faction houses and the family is made up of moonrats. They were originally founded by Psyche and the current head is Alexander the Moonrat. Their family relic is the Blade of Psyche. Members Unofficial members *Silver the Hedgehog - Future descendant Abilities *'Psionics:' The House of Psyche specializes in telekinesis and telepathy, with some minor skills in short range teleportation. Overexertion of powers can cause one to suffer from headaches and migraines. **'Telekinesis:' Their most basic ability is moving objects and people with their minds. ***'Levitation:' Using telekinesis, they can achieve flight. ***'Force-field generation:' They can generate force-fields made of psychic energy to deflect oncoming attacks. ***'Telekinetic binding:' They can use their telekinesis to keep an object or person from moving. ***'Telekinetic grip:' They can use their telekinesis to firmly grip an object or person in place. ***'Telekinetic attraction and repulsion:' They can mentally push and pull objects and people. ***'Spatial sense:' They can "see" their surroundings through the use of their telekinesis. ***'Telekinetic blast:' They can emit powerful blasts of telekinetic energy to destroy anything in their path. ***'Telekinetic compression:' They can use their telekinesis to crush objects. ***'Telekinetic destruction:' Powerful telekinetics can force an objects to explode. ***'Statis field generation:' Exceptionally powerful telekinetics can generate a statis field that slows an objects molecules and renders them immobile and trapped. ***'Remote telekinesis:' Another advanced ability is the power to use telekinesis on an object that is not within the user's location. **'Teleportation:' An advanced power, individuals who attain this ability can execute short-range teleportation to anywhere within their line of sight. **'Telepathy:' Another basic ability is the power to mentally communicate with other sentient beings. ***'Mind link:' They are able to link minds with others to facilitate a shared mental state where each person linked can live specific experiences of one of the others linked. ***'Omniligualism:' They are able to use their psionic abilities in order to telepathically translate foreign languages. ***'Psychic wave manipulation:' They can manipulate their thought waves and materialize them into physical energy waves for offensive capabilities. ***'Mental overload:' Advanced users can overload another individual's mind, causing harm such as pain, memory loss, unconsciousness and even death. ***'Pushing:' An extremely rare ability in the House of Psyche is the ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people. Background The House of Psyche was one of the few surviving families of the Great Purge. They traveled into the Veil Catacombs beneath the Mythsetia Veil where they remained with the other surviving families for several hundred years. Much like the House of Tilasm, the House of Psyche's numbers have severely dwindled, with Alexander and Phoebe being the only ones left. They are also ancestors to known future time-traveler, Silver the Hedgehog. Gallery Alexander the moonrat.png|Alexander the Moonrat Phoebe the Moonrat.png|Phoebe the Moonrat Trivia *Psyche is Greek for "mind." Category:Survivors of the Great Purge Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:Psyche Family Category:A to Z